This invention relates to a novel class of arylsulfonylureidoquinazolines and their use as herbicides and plant growth regulants.
Unexamined European Patent No. 7687, teaches arylsulfonylureidopyrimidines such as N-[(4,6-dimethylpyrimidin-2-yl)aminocarbonyl]-2-methoxycarbonylbenzenesulf onamide.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,169,719, issued Oct. 2, 1979 to George Levitt, teaches arylsulfonylureidopyrimidines such as N-[(4,6-dimethylpyrimidin-2-yl)aminocarbonyl]-2-chlorobenzenesulfonamide.
The presence of undesired vegetation causes substantial damage to useful crops, especially agricultural products that safisfy man's basic food and fiber needs such as cotton, rice, corn, wheat and the like. The current population explosion and concomitant world food and fiber shortage demand improvements in producing these crops. Preventing or mimimizing loss of a portion of such valuable crops by killing or inhibiting the growth of undesired vegetation is one way of improving this efficiency.
A wide variety of materials useful for killing or inhibiting (controlling) the growth of undesired vegetation are available; such materials are commonly referred to as herbicides. The need still exists, however, for effective herbicides that destroy or control weeds while not significantly damaging useful crops.